Nothing is Ever Easy
by Jessie021191
Summary: Sydney is switching organizations. Will she make it with the Covenant? May contain some Sarkney
1. Sark and Sydney Encounter

Ok. This is my first Alias fic. Well, actually I did have one before, but they took it off because for some reason I must have had something in it that I shouldn't have. Well, anyway, here goes. Oh and there might be some Sarkney in here I'm not sure, we'll see in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias. If I did I would know David Anders and I would always be staring into his wonderful blue eyes. Plus, anyone that is not in the show is a person of my own creation.

Nothing is Ever Easy

Chapter 1

Sark and Sydney Encounter

Sydney walked down the hallway and saw Jack Bristow sitting in his office. She walked to the door and knocked. He motioned for her to come in. She opened the door and took a seat. Her father's desk at APO was almost as big as the one he had back at the CIA, but of course, bigger.

"What would you like, Sydney?" asked Jack shuffling through his paperwork.

"Dad, I know that I have told you this before, but I don't really think we should trust Sloane, especially of all the things he has done," said Sydney watching her father put away certain files that she recognized.

"I know, Sydney, but I have already decided and we'll keep a good eye on him. Ok?" Jack kept clearing off his desk until Sloane knocked on the door.

"Jack, Sydney, I need you both to come to the conference room immediately. Thanks," said Sloane turning around and walking towards the conference room where Sydney could already see Weiss, Marshall, and Vaughn already waiting.

"We'll talk about this later, but right now I guess we have a meeting to attend to." Jack got up and walked out of the room. Sydney followed shortly after wondering if this was another mission that Sloane was going to put her on.

When she walked into the room she noticed that he had a picture of Julian Sark already on the screen. _Oh no_, she thought, _he is not making me go after Sark now! Is he?_

"Have a seat, Sydney. As you can see the Covenant has Sark doing another mission for them. This gives us the opportunity to bring him in. I want you to be the one to do it." Sloane points out as she sits there wondering why he wanted him to do it.

"You're saying that you want me to do it alone?" asked Sydney.

"Yes, you will leave in 5 hours. You will be going to London. For the rest of you, you will have to be here when she reports in and help with anything that she asks for. You all may go now." Sloane turns off the screen and leaves the room and starts towards his office. Sydney and the others leave and go to their desks to get the preparations for the mission that they are about to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Sydney's on the plane on her way to London. She's going over the mission over in her head. She can't believe that they are making her pretend that she left APO and is now wanting to join the Covenant. That means she'll be close to Sark. As much as she hated Sark she actually was kind of looking forward to seeing him. She started to drift to sleep when the picture of Sark came to her head and his blue eyes stuck out. _Wow, he has such beautiful blue eyes_. Sydney thought right before she fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She woke up from the sound of the plane finally landing in the airport. She got up when the plane came to a stop and grabbed her things. She walked out of the plane and descended the stairs. The sky was a bright blue. There wasn't a cloud in sight. She put her sunglasses on and walked to the airport entrance. When she walked in she got greeted by a man with the name Sydney Bristow on a thing of cardboard. She guessed that he was going to be her driver to the car rental place. Sloane had insisted that she take a limo to the rental place because then she wouldn't have to take a taxi. Sloane knew how much she hated taxis.

The driver's name was Edward Preston. He grabbed her things and took her to the limbo. When he got her things in the trunk he opened and closed her door for her. He drove her to the rental place and went to the next destination that he was supposed to go to.

She got a new black Mercedes for her rental. She loved it! She then drove to the hotel that she was going to stay at for a while. When she got there she called Marshall.

"Hey, Marshall, I just got to the hotel. So what's next?" Sydney had to know what she had to do next because they only told her where she was going and what the plan was to get Sark into custody or even more of the Covenant.

"Now, you have to set up an appointment with Sark. You have to tell him that you left our organization and you want to be in his. Then you have to see if you could get enough trust from him to be able to move in with him. Ok?" Marshall said as quickly as he could get the words out of his mouth.

"Ok, thanks, Marshall." Sydney hung up her cell phone and grabbed the hotel phone. She got the number out of her suitcase. They had given it to her just in case they had to make her call from the plane. Luckily, she didn't have to. She was going to set the meeting for the next day in the afternoon so she could get some sleep. She had to really get rid of her jet lag. She took the phone and dialed. It rang eight times before she heard the familiar voice that she both longed and hated to hear.

"Hello?" Sark said in his wonderful English accent.

"Hi, Sark, it's Sydney Bristow. I know that this is weird that I am calling you, but do you think I could talk to you sometime tomorrow around 3pm?" Sydney asked hoping he would say yes.

Sark couldn't believe his ears. From the time she had said hi he knew exactly who she was. He loved the sound of her voice and really wanted to see her, but he could tell that she was up to something and he could only think of one thing to say. "Why?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question. Well, anyway, it's why I want to talk to you. It's important and I want to tell you in person." Sydney hoped that would be enough for him to meet her.

"Fine, we'll meet at Big Ben at 3pm and from there I'll take you somewhere we can talk in private." Sark was glad that he accepted her offer to meet her.

"Ok. See ya then." Sydney hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little bit after 2pm, Sydney left her room and headed to the elevator. When she finally made it to the lobby she went outside to find that it was raining. She ran to her car and quickly got in as fast as she could. _I'm going to have to buy an umbrella before I go to Big Ben._

She drove to the nearest store and went in to buy a black umbrella. When she left the store she opened the umbrella and walked back to her car. After she closed the car door, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sydney asked as she started to drive away.

"Where are you? So did you get an appointment with Sark?" asked a familiar voice that Sydney knew as Michael Vaughn.

"I'm going to Big Ben where I am to meet with Sark. Does that answer your question?" Sydney said as she saw Big Ben coming up. She was so glad to hear Vaughn's voice.

"Yeah that does. Well, I got to go back to work. Good luck with Sark. Love you, Sydney"

"Love you too. Bye." Sydney hung up the phone and parked her car as close to the clock as possible. She got out of the car, opened her umbrella, and looked to the clock and saw that Sark was already there waiting.

Sydney noticed that he was wearing all black including his umbrella that he was holding in his right hand. She walked over by him and just smiled. "Black must be popular for an umbrella, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, you're lucky, you were almost late. Come on, I made a reservation at The Ritz. We don't want to be late. There we can talk about whatever you want." Sark said as he led her to his car. When they got to his black Jaguar he opened and closed the door for her and got in the driver's seat. He got in, started the car, and headed towards where the restaurant was located.

They drove in silence thinking about basically nothing important, trying not to think about each other and how they were enjoying sitting in a car next to each other. As Sark pulled into the parking lot the rain stopped and the sun started to show itself between the little cracks in the clouds.

When they were seated Sark ordered the finest wine that they had. During their wait Sydney told him about why she wanted to join the Covenant. "The reason why I left them in the first place was because they weren't sending me on any missions that I would usually go on. They started to treat me like I was too old to do what I'd like to do. Well, I know that you are probably thinking that I'm doing this with APO to take you and the Covenant down, but I'm not. I am truly out of contact with APO. My father even turned on me so please, let me be in your organization."

"Well, Sydney, that was impressive. I thought you'd never ask. The Covenant has wanted you in the organization for so long. Well, at first I did think you were still with APO, but now I truly do believe that you have left. Tomorrow I will call them and arrange for a meeting with one of our members that could help you out. Now let's forget about that and talk about what else you are here for. I just know there is something else you're not telling me." Sark finished his sentence when the waitress came over to take their order. When she finally left, Sydney turned back to Sark to tell him about her feelings for him.

"Ok. Ever since I first saw you I had felt attracted to you. When I couldn't take it anymore I knew that because of the betrayal I just had to see you. To be honest Sark, I almost think that I love you. That is the reason why I am here talking to you, but now I think it was a mistake because I am really going crazy seeing you again." Sydney hoped that what she said was good enough for him. "You know what? I made a mistake coming here. I really got to go." Sydney got up and left the restaurant before Sark could even open his mouth to respond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Sydney lies in her bed thinking about how stupid she was to leave Sark there. She was here for a mission, not for herself. It was all an act and she made it real. When Sloane called her back she told him what had happened and he wasn't too happy about it, but he told her that she had to get another chance the next day. She told him that she would call Sark in the morning to apologize and see if he had talked to the Covenant yet. She had hung up the phone and got ready to go to sleep. She had a long day ahead of her.

As she started to drift to sleep, she saw Sark's beautiful eyes glowing.

Thanks for reading! PLEASE review and tell me how I did!


	2. Swan Family History

Chapter 2

Swan Family History

As Sydney woke up the next morning her phone started to ring. She stretched and got out of bed. When she finally answered the phone she heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Hey, Sydney, it's Sark. I wanted to know if we could get together for lunch today to talk about what happened last night."

"Sure, I was going to call you sometime today to see if we could get together to talk about that. You must have read my mind, Sark." Sydney said with a smile on her face realizing that it wouldn't be that hard to apologize after all. When she had first heard his voice she could see those bright blue eyes in her mind. She couldn't wait to see him again today.

"Ok, I'll see you at noon then. Bye."

"Ok, bye." Sydney hung up the phone and went to take a shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sark knocked on Sydney's hotel room, she answered the door wearing a not too formal, but not too casual sundress. Sark saw what she was wearing and just stared until Sydney spoke. "You know, you should take a picture. It would last longer than just staring at me like that." She noticed that he was wearing his usual black pants and a white dress shirt tucked just perfectly into the perfectly fitted pants. She too couldn't help, but stare.

"Same to you, ever since you opened that door you couldn't keep your eyes off me. Oh and are your things packed? You are going to stay with me for a while." Sark said as Sydney looked at him with a mysterious look on her face.

"I'm staying with you?" Sark nodded. "Ok, well, I hadn't unpacked my bags. There right over here." Sark grabbed her things and Sydney followed him down the hall and out to where Sark had parked his car.

They were silent all the way to Sark's house. He knew that they could talk in privacy there. He turned down his street that led to his house, though most people would have called it a mansion.

As they turned into the driveway, Sydney's eyes widened. "Whose house is this?"

"It's mine. Like it?" Sark said as he pressed the code to open the tall iron-gate that was blocking his way to the driveway up to the house.

"It's yours? Wow, it's beautiful. How many bedrooms does it have?" Sydney asked as they came to a stop.

"Eight. I also have full bathrooms for each. When I have parties some of the guests stay here in one of the guest rooms. There are of course seven guest rooms and the one master bedroom that is mine." Sark said as they got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He got his keys out and unlocked the door and walked in.

Sydney couldn't believe her eyes. She saw two staircases on each side of the room going up to the top of the balcony. In the middle of the ceiling she couldn't help but notice a chandelier that was bigger than her apartment bedroom back at the States. "When was it built?"

"It was built in 1945 by a British man named Edward Swan. He was a soldier in WWII and when it was done he decided to build a house big enough for him and his seven children. Each child was from a different mother." Sark was saying until Sydney interrupted.

"Seven children came from seven different women?" Sark nodded. "What happened to the women?"

"No one knows. One day they all just disappeared." Sydney looked around.

"Why isn't the family still living here?" Sydney asked. Most families would pass the house off from generation to generation.

"They're all dead now. Five years later he went crazy and killed all of his children when they were all sleeping in their rooms. There was a severe thunderstorm out and it was so loud the children didn't here their doors open. The age range of them was from 4-16. The next day when he finally realized what he did, he went to his own room and killed himself the same way he had killed his children. They were the last ones of their generation. There are no more Swans out there that were related to the ones who had lived here." Sark said as he began to walk up the stairs to show Sydney which room she would be staying in.

Sark opened the door to the bedroom that was closest to his. Inside, Sydney saw a king sized bed with beige covers, sheets, and pillows. Almost everything in the room was beige except for the oak bed stand and dressers. All the walls and even the ceiling were beige. Sydney thought even though it was mostly one color, it looked amazing. She noticed that there were two doors. She went over to one door and opened it. Inside was a walk-in closet. It was huge. Sydney couldn't believe that she was actually in a walk-in closet. There were places for her to put her shoes! Well, it wasn't like she would be living there forever or anything, but she couldn't think of how much she was glad to be able to use one of them.

She went out and closed the door. She walked to the next one and saw that it was her own personal bathroom. It too was huge. It had a whirlpool and even a separate showering stall. She was really happy. The bathroom matched the bedroom. It was beige. The counter top was chrome. She loved it. When she walked out of the room Sark was standing by the door. She noticed he had put her suitcases on the bed. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's amazing! I bet your bedroom is probably better because you have the master bedroom. Which one is yours, anyway?" Sydney asked hoping it was the last door next to hers. For some reason she wanted to be closest to his room. Just in case.

"It's the one next to yours. Come, I'll show you. Just to warn you, it actually is basically the same as this one. I like beige for some reason. Just the texture is appealing. So don't worry if you have déjà vu." Sark said as he showed her to his bedroom.

"Wow, your right. It's a major déjà vu. Anyway, like I said. I love it." Sydney said with a big smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sark and Sydney sat in the parlor after he had showed her around his house. They sat in silence for a little while until Sydney finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry about what happened last night. I don't know what came over me."

"That's alright, Sydney. If I was you I would have probably left too. The reason why I wanted to talk about last night is that you never got to hear what I had wanted to tell you. You left too quickly and I knew that I shouldn't run after you. You needed some time. Then I said to myself that I would come in the morning, and I did. Anyway, what I wanted to say to you is that I feel the same way for you and always had. I know that we have been enemies, but I had always loved the way you are when you're on a mission. It's just so sexy." Sark said. He tried to remain calm. This was the first time he had ever expressed his feelings for anyone.

Sydney just sat there speechless. For a while, all they did was stare at each other, until Sark got closer and kissed her on the lips. They parted for a while and Sydney then went back and kissed him. The kiss became deep and long until Sydney pulled away. "It's getting late and I'm tired. I think I'll go and unpack and maybe take a nap. I just remembered that it's only 1." She got up and left him there without letting him have a chance to say anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sydney didn't come out of her room until it was almost six. As she was walking down the steps she could smell something cooking in the kitchen. She walked into the dining room and found Sark sitting at the far end of the table eating what looked to be a juicy steak with fried potatoes. There was also a plate setting at the seat next to him.

Sark looked up. "Sorry, I would have waited, but my cook insisted I eat it quick. I would have waked you, but you had looked to peaceful to wake you up. How are you feeling?" Sark asked as he put a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

"I'm fine. Not tired anymore. Another thing, I am so sorry about earlier. I guess I just wasn't prepared for that. May I join you? I'm starving." Sydney asked. Sark nodded and Sydney sat down at the seat next to him. One of the maids came out holding a tray with a plate full of potatoes and steak. Sydney's mouth started to water. When the plate was set in front of her, she thanked the maid and immediately took a bite of the potatoes. _Mmmm... I'm in heaven._ She thought. Then she took a bite of the steak. Again, she loved it. Sark watched her take every bite. He could tell that she was really enjoying it.

"Sark, this is delicious. You have a great cook. I wish I was this good." Sydney said with a look of appreciation on her face.

"Thank you. He's the finest in the country. I'm pretty sure there are better ones out there, but Alfred has been the best for me. I'm hoping I will never have to let him go. He has only been here for about 2 years now. The other one tried to steal what I had and kill me. I ended up getting him arrested." Sydney just listened with curiosity.

For the rest of the meal, they sat I silence. At times they would glance at each other and just smile knowing what they both wanted.


	3. The Call

A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry I took so long to update, I lost all of my story stuff and I had to retype this chapter. I was almost done with it already and my floppy decided not to work for me anymore. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter! Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it. So please keep them coming!

"Sydney, why haven't you called?" asked Vaughn. "We haven't heard from you for a while. So have you gotten in yet?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll ask Sark. I'm sorry for not calling sooner. I just got busy and everything," said Sydney as she sat in the bathroom that came with her room. She had gone in there for some privacy. It was the next morning since the dinner with Sark.

"Ok, well, I have to go. Sloane wants us in for a meeting. As soon as you know call me, ok?" Vaughn said.

"Ok, I will. I miss you." Sydney said as she started to think about when he should ask Sark about if she got in or anything yet.

"I miss you too. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too. Bye." She closed her phone and walked out of the bathroom. She opened her door and went downstairs to try and find where Sark was. When she got down there, she went into the parlor where se had been the night before. He wasn't there so she went into the kitchen and walked through the swinging doors that led to the dining room. There she found him already eating his breakfast. He had French toast with hash browns. She went over and sat down next to him.

He looked up and smiled. "Did you have a good night?" He asked as he took another bite.

"Yes, thank you. The bed was very comfortable. I'm surprised I didn't have jet lag or anything." Sydney said as the maid came out and put a plate of food in front of her. "Oh and I was wondering if you've heard anything from the Covenant yet."

"I'm glad you liked it. No I haven't heard anything yet, but I'll call them and let you know. In the meantime, eat your breakfast and as you are getting ready for the day I will call. Ok?" Sark said as he finished the last bite. Sydney nodded. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Have a nice breakfast." He got up and left the room leaving Sydney in the room to eat her meal.

When he got upstairs he went into his room and grabbed his phone. He opened it and dialed the number that he was given. The phone rang and was finally answered by a familiar voice that Sark was hoping he wouldn't hear. "Hello, Scott Walker, speaking."

"Hello, Scott, it's Julian Sark. I was just..."

"Ah, hello, Sark. You were calling about Sydney right? Well, just to tell you I have made reservations for us at the Ritz. At noon I would like to meet with her. I was just about to call you to inform you of this, but apparently you got to me first." Scott said as Sark rolled his eyes knowing that he wasn't really going to call until the last minute. He hated Scott Walker.

"Really. Ok. Well, I'll let Sydney know about it." Sark said, as he was about to hang up on him.

"Wait before you hang up, I was wondering if you and Sydney were at all intimate. I mean she's hot and now that she might be with the Covenant I thought maybe she could become one of my 'partners'. You know what I mean." Scott said with a chuckle.

"No... If at all she is accepted into the Covenant then she will be my partner, Scott. There is no way in hell I would let her be with you." Sark said bitterly. God, I hate when he does this. He thinks that every single girl he meets will fall in love with him. Damn, I wish I never knew him. Then I wouldn't have to ever talk to him. I would be so happy then.

"I see, so you're saying that she is with you. Ok, well, see you at noon." Scott said teasingly.

"Goodbye, Scott." Sark hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed-stand. He went into his bathroom and took a shower.

Sydney sat at the table eating gracefully. When she was finished she left the room and started up the stairs. She got to the door when she heard the door next to hers open. She looked and found Sark coming out. He was dressed in his usual silky shirt and pants. From where she was standing she could smell the cologne that he had put on. "Hey, Sark, breakfast was amazing. Like I said before, you have an amazing chef."

"Thanks, but just to let you know, I was the one who actually made the breakfast. I let my chef have a break in the mornings. I always made breakfast for myself." Sark walked over to her.

"Really?" Sark nodded. "Wow, you can cook! Well, it was delicious. Sorry to bug you again, but did you get the chance to call yet?" Sydney asked as she leaned up against her door.

"Yes, actually, I did. We will be meeting with Scott Walker at noon. He made reservations at the Ritz. You know Scott Walker, right?" Sark asked questioningly.

"I've heard of him. Well, I'm going to get ready then. See ya." Sydney opened her door and walked in. She closed it and put her back to it. Wow, I can't believe he actually had made breakfast. I would have never thought that he was actually capable of cooking. I really underestimated him. Oh and those eyes. I can't stop staring into his beautiful blue eyes. They are just so wonderful!

When she was done daydreaming. She walked over to her purse and grabbed her phone. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She had no need to lock it. She now knew that Sark wouldn't eavesdrop on her. At least she thought.

She dialed the number and on the third ring Eric Weiss answered the phone. "Hello, Eric Weiss speaking."

"Hey, Weiss, it's Sydney. Just called to give an update." Sydney sat down on the sink.

"Oh, hey, Syd. Ok, we've been waiting for your call. So what's up?" Weiss asked.

"Well, at noon Sark and I will be meeting with Scott Walker at the Ritz. There I will find out if I was accepted or not. I better go I told Sark I was going to get ready and I don't really want to take that long. Ok, it was nice talking to you. I'll update after the lunch." Sydney stood up and opened the bathroom door.

"Ok, thanks, bye." Weiss hung up the phone and got up to go Sloane about Sydney's update. He got to the office door and knocked.

"Come in." Sloane said. Weiss opened the door and went over to the desk.

"Sydney called. She will be meeting with a Mr. Scott Walker at the Ritz at noon. She said she would call right afterwards to say if she made it in or not." Weiss said as Sloane finished going through the papers he had on his desk.

"Very good. Thank you for telling me, Weiss. Now if you please I have a lot of paper work to go through." Sloane said as he grabbed another stack of paper. Weiss left the room and went back to his desk.

Sydney finished with her shower and put on a black blouse with a not too short, but not too long skirt. She grabbed some nice shoes and put them on. She brushed her hair. As she was finishing she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said as she put away her things.

Sark opened the door. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my purse." Sydney grabbed her purse and left the room and closed her door. She followed Sark down the stairs and outside to where the Mercedes was already waiting for them. She got in the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt.

They drove in silence. When Sark drove into the parking lot of the Ritz, Sydney finally broke the prolonged silence. "We're here again. I might just have what I had before. How about you?"

"I might get the same too. It's my favorite so I might just stick with it." Sark and Sydney walked into the restaurant and right away spotted Scott Walker sitting at a table.

Sydney took in a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."


	4. The Meeting

Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I got grounded so yeah couldn't quite come on to update. Plus, I was really busy. I actually had to read my story so I could continue to write it. LOL!!! Well, here's the next chapter!

Sydney and I walked over to the table where Scott Walker was seated.

"Ahhh, perfect timing. I was just about to order the champagne," Scott Walker said as he gestured them to be seated.

"Hello, Scott. It's nice to see you again." Sydney grabbed her water cup and took a sip.

"Likewise. Now to get straight down to business, I have talked to the head of the Covenant and they believe that you will be a great asset for them to have." The waiter came and poured three glasses of champagne. Scott took a sip.

"So you're saying that they have accepted her into the Covenant?" I asked as I went for my own glass of champagne.

"That's exactly what I am saying, Julian." Scott looked at Sark with a look of success on his face. "They want to meet with her tomorrow at 3 o'clock sharp back at the headquarters. There they will make sure she is still capable of doing the things she did back in the US."

"Capable?? What do you mean by capable?? Of course, I am still capable. I will do anything that the Covenant asks me to do." Sydney shot back with a look of disgust on her face.

Wow, she is really cute when she gets angry. It's sort of like a type of face a puppy would make. Why am I thinking this? I shouldn't be thinking about that. All that matters is that she got in and they want to meet with her. Get focused, Julian. You can't afford to spend your time thinking about how she looks tonight. In her black shirt and her nice legs showing from underneath the table. Damn it!!!! Stop thinking about her!!! Ok, now definitely get focused. Now!!

"Sark, are you ok?? You look like you could be sick." Sydney put her hand on his forehead.

"Oh, do I? No, I'm fine. I was just pretty shocked of what Scott said about you being accepted in and everything." He tried to make it sound as believable as possible. I hope it worked.

The waiter came to take their orders. They had all decided to order the same thing. Which was the filet mignon. The restaurant's finest. They all sat and talked about the upcoming days until the food came. They ate in silence until Sydney shoveled the last part into her mouth.

"Mmmmm... that was good. Sark, we're definitely coming back here again. This was just amazing!" Sydney sat in awe as the two guys finally finished their own plates.

"Yes, this restaurant is quite nice, isn't it?" Scott said as he took a sip of his champagne.

Sark and Sydney left at 10 pm and headed back to the house. They drove in silence all the way there. They got into the house and turned towards each other.

"So I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Sydney asked as she slowly backed her way to the stairs that led to the room she was staying in.

"Yeah. Have a good night, Sydney," Sark said as he moved closer to her. He got to her, put her face in between his hands and lightly kissed her on the lips. He then walked up the stairs and went into his room and closed the door behind him.

Sydney stood there for a couple of minutes thinking about everything that had gone on throughout the whole time she had been there. She then snapped herself out of it and too went to her room to get some sleep.

The next morning Sydney walked down the stairs to find a note left for her on the counter.

It read:

**Sydney,**

**Went into the office for some business. I should be back by 5 pm. When I get there I have a surprise for you.**

**Sark**

Ok I know this is short, but I really needed to update and I promise the next one will be longer than this. Plus I just took a sleeping pill so yeah. Lol Still I hope you liked it!


	5. A Day Without Sark

Ok, I know it has been forever since the last time I updated, but I feel like I should and I will

Ok, I know it has been forever since the last time I updated, but I feel like I should and I will. Right now. Lol. Yeah, I know it's been like a year since the last time I made a chapter. Well, here's the chapter! Hopefully, I will make this one of my longer chapters, but you never know. ENJOY!!

**Chapter 5**

**A Day Without Sark**

**Sydney,**

**Went into the office for some business. I should be back by 5 pm. When I get there I have a surprise for you.**

Sark

Sydney put aside the letter and thought what it was Sark was going to bring her. It was already 10 o'clock in the morning; she had been staring at it for a good half hour.

She went to the coffee maker that was already full of hot coffee, filled an empty glass that sat next to it, and slowly began to drink it as she leaned on the counter.

What is Sark bringing me? I really want to know. It better not be something that will let me know that he knows of my plan. It would blow my cover. Ugh, Sydney get a hold of yourself. He doesn't know. He is just falling for you and you know it. It also doesn't help that I am too falling for him. I can't fall for him, what about Vaughn?? He is the one that I am truly in love with. Just stop thinking about. Drink your coffee and then go take a shower. Everything will be fine!

She finished her cup of coffee and sat it inside the sink. She walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs to her room. She got up to the top of the landing when she heard her phone ringing from inside her closed door. She quickly walked to her door, opened it and went to the dresser where her phone lies. She picked it up flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sydney, it's Vaughn. How is everything there?" Vaughn asked from the other end of the line.

"Everything is great! Sark is doing some business. I don't know what, but that's what he said in the note," Sydney said not letting them know of the surprise that Sark was going to bring later on in the day.

"Oh really?? When will he be back?"

"He said around 5 tonight. I got his whole house to myself. I'm going to have a party!"

"Well, then in that case I will jump a plane to come join you."

Laughing, she says, "Ok, well when you get here I will be alone and there will be no big party. We'll have a party together, alone, in my bedroom."

"You know that sounds tempting and you also know that we can't do that."

"I know, I know. It was just a thought. Anyways, I was just going to take a shower so I will call you later with an update. Love you."

"Ok, talk to you later. I love you too, Sydney. Bye!"

"Bye!" She closed her phone and set it back on the dresser where it sat before. She grabbed a fresh towel from the cabinet and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

When she got out it was about 11:30 am and she walked over to the light and switched it on. She was wearing a light green tank top with short jean shorts with a pair of black flip-flops. She grabbed her brush off the dresser and brushed her hair.

When she was finished she went out of the room and down the stairs into the front room where she sat down and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and couldn't find anything on so she went into the weight room that was down the hall to the right. She went and started first with some stretches that she always did before she started to work out. Then she grabbed a jump rope and started to jump rope. She got to about 150 times when she stopped. She grabbed boxing gloves off of the table that was by the door when she walked in not only 5 minutes ago.

She started to hit the punching bag that was on the far right wall of the room. She counted as she hit it and when she got to 100 she finally stopped. By then it was around noon and she decided that she was hungry so she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what was inside.

_Hmmm... Let's see. There's a grapefruit...no...a...bowl of rice...nah too blah...ahhhhh here we go. I'm gonna make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _

She grabbed the jelly and went and set it on the counter. Then she grabbed the bread and the peanut butter out of the cupboard. She opened a drawer and grabbed a knife.

When her sandwich was gone and she took a long sip of water from a bottle she went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

Ugh... I look disgusting. I need another shower. That's what I get for working out AFTER I took a shower.

She took another shower and decided that she needed to go out and get some fresh air. She sat out by the pool on the porch just looking around thinking about what she's gonna do about her feelings about Sark.

_Why? Why do I have to have these feelings? Sark is someone that I need to use to get this mission over with. Vaughn is my one and only, but why does it seem like Sark is more important? Yeah, he's important because I need him to get this over with, but why do I feel like I want him. I feel like I NEED him and nothing is ever going to change that. I just don't..._

The phone rang and she jumped as she got up to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Syd. It's Sark. I just wanted to let you know that I will be returning home at 4 and I would like it if you were dressed up and ready to leave by the time I get there."

"Dressed up? Leave? To where? How dressed up should I get? Where are you taking me?" Sydney asked puzzled.

"Just wear a cocktail dress. Also, the place is for me to know and you to find out. I will be there at 4. Be ready! I have to go. I will see you later. Remember to be ready!"

"But..." Sydney said but Sark hung. She sighed. _I wish he'd tell me. Then again it's kind of romantic to have him take me to a special place that requires a cocktail dress. Whatever. I am going to need to find out where we are going so I can inform Vaughn of my whereabouts. _

She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 3:00. She ran inside the house and began to get ready for the date that she was going to have with Sark.


End file.
